


Potter's New Life

by Wasber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasber/pseuds/Wasber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's life has not been the greatest so far in his 5 years at the Dursleys, but after Arabella Figg sees him hurt and abused she contacts the only family she has that can rescue little Harry. And they have been searching for him since that fateful night. What adventures will Harry have with this new and interesting family? M for abuse. HP / Harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all this is my first fic that I have published and so I hope that you all like it. please understand that this is not betaed and I will be looking for one so hopefully soon. and thanks To Barrel of Monkeys for Veting this chapter and giving me some much needed help.
> 
> Disclamir: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters but any you do not recognise as HP stuff are all mine so HAHAHAHA.
> 
> And on with the show.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

 

A man with a long flowing black cloak strode down the street emitting a powerful dark aura as his cloak fluttered around him. . As he reached the end of the street, a flash sparked from nothing appeared and a new man walked out of a red man-sized portal, the man was dressed in a red power suit, and had impish face. The new man nodded to the man in the cloak, his face pale and drawn, as he casually joined the first man. Suddenly, a second flash appeared, and a white portal appeared, emitting a third man dressed in a white three piece suit with an angelic face. The third man walked towards the two waiting men, and as he approached he nodded in greeting, receiving two stiff nods in return behind them, the portals winked out of existence as if they were never even there, returning the street to its original darkness.

The three, all powerful in their own right, marched down the street, ready to serve justice to those who dared harm their kin. For tonight, Death and his two companions, The King of the Underworld and The King of Heaven, prowled Privet Drive, searching for their prey.

**Earlier that day**

Harry's fifth birthday didn't go well; first he had been so nervous about his birthday beating, which was going to be given that evening after Vernon had finished dinner, that he had burnt the bacon for that morning's breakfast. Uncle Vernon had not been impressed and harshly grabbed his skinny arm, nearly ripping it out of its socket, while turning up both front burners to max. Harry did not resist, he knew that would only mean extra hits during his "Birthday Beating", neither did cry because that would also make things worse later.

After the punishment, he was sent off to do his weekly task of yard maintenance. The antique push mower that Harry had to use, had sharp exposed blades, and liked to jerk to a stop at the smallest of things. Just as Harry was finishing the front lawn, the mower hit a small rock and made Harry lurch forward, cutting off a piece of his shoe and big toe Holding back his tears, he took an old dirty rag that he owned from his pocket, and as he wrapped the bleeding stub that had once been his big toe, he failed to see the furious form of a fed up Arabella Figg as she dashed off.

Because of his day of forced labor, Harry missed lunch and as dinner rolled around he was feeling more hungry and weak than normal when Aunt Petunia ordered him into the basement where he was to wait for Uncle Vernon to return home and finish dinner. He knew he would have to endure the beating that always came with his birthday, but each year they became worse and worse and he didn't know how long he would last. As time passed he began to become worried because Uncle Vernon never took this long before. Suddenly, the lock popped clicked on the front door, and as Harry started to prepare himself once more, a blast exploded through the house, as if a rocket was launched through the front door. Harry was slammed against the wall as the power burst through the basement door and swept through the room. Harry barely had time to register the pain before he blacked out, blissfully escaping the events that would follow.

 

* * *

 

Arabella Figg's day had started like any other, with her feeding her cats and making her rounds of the neighborhood. When she saw young Harry Potter mowing the yard with a dangerous piece of machinery, she was absolutely horrified as at that moment the machine lopped off most of the poor boy's toe. Cursing Dumbledore`s noninterference policy, she stormed away from the bleeding child ready to do something at last. She may be a squib but she still could get ahold of those who were beyond even Dumbledore`s massive influence. Taking a deep breath, she pulled down a jar of floo powder that stood next to her fallen husbands ashes She threw in a handful and called out "Death`s Doorway" and a woman, with a beautiful face and dark brown silky hair, answered her call with familiarity, "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"Okay Auntie Margret, I need to talk to your husband for a few minutes."

"It must be important, wait a few moments while I fetch him," Margret said in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks Auntie." A few moments later an ashen faced man was before her, when she asked, "May I be so bold as to ask you to please walk through? What I wish to discuss is not for prying ears."

"Sure Bella," Death's face hardening at the serious tone in her voice. Walking through, Death was immediately mobbed by nearly a dozen feline companions as he stepped into the house.

"Get down all of you," Arabella snapped at her pets. They didn't have time for her to indulge her cats.

"What is wrong Arabella?" Death asked, probably knowing she would never speak to her cats this way if things weren`t bad.

"I need to tell you something that I swore an unbreakable vow never to tell what it's about. The only reason why I am telling now is because the person is in grave danger; the one who forced this vow upon me was Albus Dumbledore. I have found of a way to subvert the vow with a piece of Muggle technology called a tape recorder, but once you learn of this information, the vow will be considered broken and I will die. Thankfully I have updated it each time I found out about a new atrocity that had been placed on the subjects shoulders. You will understand who the subject is to go to."

"I understand and for this you will go to heaven. Now I have several questions for you; first is do you have a will and secondly when do you want me and my brothers to listen to this information?"

"I wish to update the tapes and for it to be listened to just after I send an owl to Gringotts to make a few modifications to my will." Pulling out an pen and a piece of parchment the elderly woman wrote out a new will stating that they were to sell her home and to take those funds and add them to the main Potter vault. For her cats to go to her brother and finally when and if Mr. Harry James Potter wished to he could have the pick of any litter. Death then created a Griffin Vulture and signed his name to the witness column. After that he left from the house to gather his brothers and to let Bella update the tapes one last time without interference.

 

* * *

 

To say that the goblins of Gringotts were surprised when the message carrier of Death came in bearing a will is a major understatement of the century and to make the shock even worse that said will was witnessed by him. The shocked tellers were so surprised that one brought the Messenger and the will to the Goblin High King Ragnock "The Slayer". When he received the will, he spent an entire ten minutes berating them for disturbing him and for not putting the will through immediately. One thing that those said goblins did not know was that those messages and berating would become and almost weekly occurrences.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Please read and review. I hopefully will get the next chapter out in a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2 To Hell In A Handbasket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to get it out in time i had it finished on time I couldn't find a beta and didn't want to just throw a really rough chapter at you all.
> 
> Please understand that this is not beta'd and I will be looking for one; so hopefully soon it will be. And thanks To Barrel of Monkeys for Betaing this and the last chapter and giving me some much needed help.  
> Thank you to anthony37, robert32514, bensdad, richard333, Captain Compass, sugarbabies, DJ32, The Dark Dragen, Pyro-Neko-Isis, Penny is wise, and FinalKingdomHearts for all the wonderful reviews and to remember that they are authors food.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters but any you do not recognise as HP stuff are all mine so HAHAHAHA. Just to let you know that the characters that are mine are going to be used for a novel i am writing in my spare time when not working on this.
> 
> Whoo . . . . . And now on to the show.

**Chapter 2 To Hell in a Hand Basket**

An anxious Death took the tapes, which would cause his great-niece her death, gingerly into his hands. Walking down to the end of the street to an area where he knew the humans could not see him, even if they wanted to for Death only showed him to mortals if they are special or going to die in a few minutes. He opened a portal, and walked through while closing it, and arrived at his home, where his wife and two brothers were waiting for him. Turning to him he asked his older brother, because Death is the middle child with the King of Heaven as the oldest and the King of Hell as the youngest, "This sacrifice will guarantee her a place in your realm right?"

"Yes, to do this for a child will earn her a place on the highest tier of Heaven." With that being said, The the family started the tape player and listened in horror as they heard from Arabella from beyond the grave tell of each injury and abuse.

The final words on the tape ever heard by Arabella Figg were "Harry James Potter lives at Number four Privet Drive Surrey, England." This left all in the room stricken star struck because they all knew that name and had participated in the frantic search for the baby boy. When Death was shaken from his stupor turned to his older brother "Brother please prepare for Arabella, little brother prep the lowest ring and I will go tell big sis."

Both of the brothers shiver "Wow, thanks for taking the hard job" says the eldest "Are you going to tell her what has happened to him?"

"Do you think that I have a death wish, not likely? I will tell her when we have him here at my home because I don't want to scare him by bring him to Hell and he would be smothered at your kingdom."

"We understand completely, I will tell them to prepare for a very special guest. Would you two like to join in later?"

"Yes I would love to show them my displeasure at the harm the child has taken" Said the eldest.

"Even though I would like to I can't I have to much paperwork to get through."

All three shiver in fear of the thing all administrators fear, and they are soon reminded of what they must just a glance at the tapes, their faces turn into cold masks of fury, and of sadness at what people could do to another. With each persons rage building, Margret`s rage was so evident that the last thing she said to them before they left was "You better teach those animals to never treat another person like that for the rest of eternity."

 

* * *

 

Harry moved to the wall farthest from the staircase where the sounds of an argument between two male voices could be heard. One of them belonging to a male he did not recognize but felt as if it had been with him his entire life.

Then During a sudden lull in the argument, and he saw the pathetic fake door, that was in the wall, ripped off the hinges and a man in a red suit stepped down stairs.

The Devil almost puked in revulsion at the stench of many horrible memories and things happening down here. Then the man spoke in a soft voice that is so different to what he was known for, his power and cruelty, which is unknown to the poor child. "It is alright child; everything is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what I have done if you want I will take whatever punishment you want to give to a little freak like me" Said a voice that screamed of too little water and that sounded robotic and a monotonous tone that spoke of it was going through the motions of the day without a soul.

"Harry, there is nothing that you have done wrong and that there is nothing to fear about from me or my brothers. We will not punish you."

"Who is Harry, I am only freak or boy?" he asked in the same robotic tone. Wincing he realized that he had asked a question and waiting for the blow to his body to come.

When it did not, he looked up and saw the flash of rage,he, he suddenly tried to make himself look smaller. The man then spoke in his subtle baritone "I am sorry if you thought I was going to hit you and my anger was not at you but those beasts you know as your only relatives. And your name is Harry; Please stay here while I speak with my brothers."

"Okay," then emotion crept into his voice a desperate and fearful tone "please whatever you do, don't make my uncle mad or he will start to hurt my auntie really badly, he told me that if I'm not around to make him feel good, that he would do it."

Shocked and fearful of the answer he asked a dreaded question "How are you supposed to make him feel good Harry?"

The little boy moved toward him, automatically as if is he forced to do this every day, and grabbed the zipper on the pants but forced back by two strong hands. The voice says, "I understand now what he forced you to do and we will talk about what he did more when you are ready."

"Sir, please make sure auntie is okay. Vernon said if I ever try to leave or tell any one what he has done that he will take her and Dudley somewhere and she won't ever return."

"What? The bastard actually said that?!" he roared rage creeping back onto his face again and it quickly left his face as he saw the young boy cowering again. The small slightly malnourished boy only nodded fearing his rage. In a voice that begged no response he stated,"Stay here child and stay safe"and,stormed storming back up the stairs,he didn't not even noticing notice the boy collapsing against the wall, his adrenalin finally wearing off, which was all that was allowing him to keep standing.

The devil, as most knew of him, charged up the stairs, a cold rage storming across his features at what the young boy had said. As he reached the top of the steps he turned and walked past where the child had spent four years of living hell, at the hands of the man he had trapped in the living room. They had made the house inaccessible to those outside the home, with the blinds drawn and human repelling wards on the entire perimeter of the house. Walking into the living room, he saw all three Dursleys held, only by fear, on the sofa. The youngest brother turned towards the others and said, "I found the child, but there was some serious damage both in body and mind. This bastard," turning and pointing at Vernon "told Harry that he would kill both petunia Petunia and Dudley should any find out about what goes on in this house. They most likely had the same threats delivered by the man. But he is even sicker by telling him that the reason he has to take the beating is that he is protecting both his aunt and cousin from being treated the same."

Hearing this Petunia started to inch away from the heavyset man whose face was turning a purple color, and Vernon leapt and wrapped his meaty hands around both his wife and sons neck with practiced ease and then stated, "You will leave my home this instant or I will break both of their necks."

The trio started forward and the man squeezed harder starting to choke them, when he felt pressure on both of his wrists and heard a snap of them breaking clean through like tooth picks. Screaming in pain the man stumbled backward and released his hostages, who began to crawl back to hide behind the immortals. After a few seconds,petunia Petunia finally could speak, she said, "If you please look at my son's and my memories we have something you need to see and I suspect that you can both do it easily." The younger two went and touched the foreheads of both of them, while their brother watched the whimpering Vernon Dursley. The Devil and Death both saw many memories of torture and threats. However, one that stood out and it hit them the worst.

 

**2 years earlier**

 

A much younger Dudley came up and asked his cousin while his father was gone at work "Why do you put up with it?

"Why because if I didn't then you and auntie would get hurt and when I can limit it to me primarily and I couldn't live with myself if my only remaining blood family was hurt on my watch."

Petunia hearing this broke into tears and thru her sobbing. Dudley managed to ask Harry "Why can't we leave just pack up and run away or tell the police?"

"Because he would find us no matter where we went, and he would pay off the police with whatever he is supposed to spend on me and my care."

"Ohh" Sighed, a slightly depressed Dudley.

"I will just have to survive and grow up till he screws up and we can go to the papers or several news agencies so that he doesn't have enough to pay them all off," Said a grinning Harry.

Petunia by this time had stopped sobbing and said, "I will slip you some extra water and food so you can heal easier."

"I will try to help too" said Dudley now with a small smile on his face.

"NO!" burst out Harry "If he catches you, you will get hurt and that can't happen. Just let me take the punishment, with you and auntie try to stay in the background as much as possible, and when you cannot, just stay out of his path. I will take the brunt of it and you guys just grin and bear it."

 

**Memory End**

 

Leaving the minds of the two mortals, they said simultaneously "They are clean of guilt of harming Harry. They were the bastard's victims as well. They all have been harmed badly by this man."

The Angel said, "Please go to the basement and wait there while we hold Judgment on this mans soul."Seeing them struggling to rise to their feet after the treatment by the hands of Vernon he grabbed them beneath their arms and took them down the hall towards the basement and said, "Do not come back up those stairs no matter what you here hear from up here until one of the three of us fetches you." All Petunia could do was nod at the man.

Walking back into the living room, he strode up looming over the still whimpering extremely obese walrus of a man and said, "Vernon Dursley you are hereby charged with fifteen charges of attempted murder of a minor and over a hundred counts of child abuse on your nephew, Harry James Potter. Thirty count of domestic violence on your wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and five counts of child abuse on your son, Dudley Dursley. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," he said with a smirk his eyes and grimace showing the pain he was in, "You can't touch me without me calling and getting you arrested once you leave here."

The Devil said with a cruel smile "And who said we would be leaving you alive to call anyone when we leave?."

Vernon only responded with a squeak, as if a mouse was being trodden on, "With what we have seen you are to be sentenced to the lowest levels of hell for 10,000 years of punishment to atone for your crimes." Then the king of the Underworld opened a red portal once more, picked the man up, and shoved him through it and straight into the last and most terrible level of hell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Please read and review. I don't know when the next chapter will be out it all matters if i can find a beta. If any of you are able to beta story's please PM me because i like to put out good quality stories not some crap I write up in an hour.


	3. A New Home and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back! I am so sorry that i wasn't able to get it out in time i had it finished on time
> 
> Thanks To Anthony 37 for Betaing this last chapter.
> 
> Thank you to anthony37, FinalKingdomHearts, magitech, DJ32, God of all, edboy4926, Penny is wise, and for all the wonderful reviews and to rember that they are authors food.
> 
> Disclamir: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters but any you do not recognise as HP stuff are all mine so HAHAHAHA. Just to let you know that the characters that are mine are going to be used for a novel i am writing in my spare time when not working on this.
> 
> Whoo . . . . . And now on to the show.

**Chapter 3 A New Home and Family**

Below in the basement Petunia was worried for her son and nephew, because who knew who these men were and what they may do to her family. She did not consider Vernon her husband even if the Government did.

Then she heard the man who had taken her from the room with her "husband". She spat on the word, she had met Vernon in college where she had studied to be a surgeon for children primarily and he was studying business. They had dated and in about six months he had popped the question. At the time Petunia accepted because she wasn't getting any other offers and it didn't look like she would be getting any anytime soon. They had married in her second year and his last. He had forced her to quit college when he had graduated because in his mind women weren't allowed to work, ever, especially not his wife. Three months in his sadistic tendencies had appeared and so she had taken to wearing long dresses and not going outside their home at the time. During her pregnancy with Dudley though he had stopped touching her completely. Though she knew that his current secretary was taking her place of silent torture and sadly she could that she was glad of the reprieve even if it was for only nine months. But she was not glad that the reprieve had been extended with the arrival of her nephew, who against her will had taken hers and the secretaries place on the block of torture. And she was disgusted that she didn't even have the strength to fight back without getting killed. Vernon had threatened to kill both her and the children in her care if anyone ever found out about his "ethics". The only thing that she was happy about was that she had gotten to Dudley before "The Bastard" had turned him into a miniature sadistic mini clone of of her husband. But that was all she was proud of in the relationship. Dudley was a fine actor as he had to be a great one to fool his fathers sadistic cunning and make sure no one found out because if someone did and he was arrested and most likely released the hell they would pay would most likely end all of their lives very slowly.

 

* * *

 

Dudley was hoping that whatever the men were doing to his father, even though he wished the walrus wasn't would not do that to the only family that he even cared for, Because the screams of horror and complete and utter terror made him fear for his family. He glanced at his cousin who seemed to fear for his mother also the same as he did. They slowly and carefully moved in front of her as she seemed too embedded in her own thoughts. Then the screams stopped totally and completely, no whimper or groans, it was just silent. This frightened them both because who knew what horrors the men upstairs would bring upon them. This seemed to register on Harry's face also. Dudley had noticed that over the years that Harry`s face was well trained to not show even the slightest hint of emotions around anyone. But this mask always fell or better yet failed around himself of his mother.

Then the basement door swung open with the man in black on the top of the steps. Dudley then found a well of courage that he did not know he and asked nearly shouting "What do you want with us?"

Death looked down on the two boys who stood protectively in front of their mother figure. He answered the boys in a voice that spoke of no nonsense "First allow me to introduce myself. I am Death."

"What?" said all three of them incredulously at the same time.

"I am Death." he said in a exasperated tone.

"That is your name?" said Harry in a cautious voice.

"Yes."

"And the other two, what are their names?" asks Petunia.

"Alexandar, The King of the Angels, the eldest, Krathas, The King of the Demons, the youngest and I am in the middle" said Death.

Harry asks "What are you going to do with us?"

"I am going to take you to your grandmother on your mothers side."

Petunia very confused asks "But my mother is dead . . ."

Death cuts her off by saying " We are not going to see your mother but Harry's grandmother."

"But . . ." Petunia started to say but was cut off by a cold voice from the stairway.

"We don't have time to discuss this, the wards just fell and we don't wish for Dumblefuck to try to stop us." said Krathas.

"But you are Kings of places no normal man can enter, why would you fear one wizard?" asks Petunia.

"We are not afraid of him but he could cause you and your family many problems on this side. We will explain more when we talk we we reach Deaths palace. Come with us if you will." Krathas opened his blood-red portal and lead the three through it.

To Harry the trip trough the portal was a montage of swirling colors of all the spectrum. It was like walking through a tube that protected them from those outside the protective colors. The areas that they could see beyond the tube, all they saw was blackness but they also saw eyes staring at them like a predator does its prey. And the screams of pain they heard were nearly intolerable. Then suddenly they arrived at the what looked like the parlor of a masion that even the richest of mortals couldn't come within light years of.

In front of them was a woman dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, it went well with her straight black hair and kindly face. This face then turned into a scowl when she saw that it was not only Harry that was here but also his "aunt"and cousin. In a sickly sweet voice she turned towards her husband and asked "Dear I thought you went to get only Harry?"

Death looked fearful as he saw his wife's face and spoke in a voice that was trembling "I was but there were complications . . ."

Harry turned to look at Alexander and Krathas and saw that they were also looking very nervous and were trying to look anywhere but at her. "I am Margret, so you are my great nephew" said the woman looking directly at Harry.

Nervous under the stare of the woman Harry just shuffled his feet and said "I don't know ma'am."

Her glare then turned back to the three brothers. "So you haven't told them anything about his heritage or how you three are related to him?"

Harry exclaimed "WHAT!" Everyone turned to see Harry looking at them with a stunned expression, his eyes then rolled back into his head and collapsed with Dudley catching him.

The woman then instructed Dudley to follow her so he could wake up in a bed. She showed Petunia to a room that she and Dudley could share. She turned to the brothers and said "We will be speaking later tonight." A shiver ran through the three at that moment at that tone and what she had said. Then they wondered what in all of Heaven and Hell that they had done to make her this way.

 

* * *

 

**Later that Night**

The three brothers were all very nervous and all were on a single black leather couch with a single chair in front of them. In it was something that scared each of the god-like figures worse than anything in any realm and the mortal enemy of all men. A very pissed off woman with a protective streak a mile wide. This woman was Deaths wife and she was wondering, What in the 12 rings of Hell was going through these idiots heads when they brought this woman and her child here when they were supposed to sentence her to hell not bring her like she was also needing help.

She said one word "Explain."

And so the brothers spent about an hour telling her of what they had discovered. And after that she was near crying and quickly left the room leaving three very confused men behind. She ended up in front of the door she had put the woman up knocked and Dudley answered the door. She asked "May I please speak to your mother in private."

"I guess so" he answered cautiously after the welcome they had received from the woman.

"Thank you" she replied hastily. She entered the room swiftly and said "Why don't you go to the living room we have a T.V. there that my husband somehow set up to receive the normal programs." Seeing that he wasn't going to leave his mother so easily she added "Your mother will be fine in my hands Dudley." He walked from the room very confused by the women's complete three-sixty in her treatment of them. He stumbled across in an abandoned hallway Death and asked him a simple question "Will I ever understand women?"

"Child, I am 839 years old and I still don't understand them does that answer you question."

"So never then."

"Never."

 

* * *

 

**Back In the room**

Petunia was confused very confused after sending Dudley out of the room, the woman who had greeted them earlier with such frigid emotion . This woman was crying and had tears streaming down her face sobbing that she had no idea that she had been subjected to that kind of torture. The two women talked and she told her that tomorrow she would meet her sisters true mother. This thought disturbed her and saddened her that the brave woman who she had always thought to be her sister was in fact not. then the woman as if knowing what her thoughts were bopped her on the back of her head and stated "Even if she wasn't your sister by blood she was still a sister to you in your heart even now that shes gone."

"Thank you for helping me with that."

"I think we will need each other for tomorrow, my husbands sister is . . . a strong woman and she is a sister to them just as Lily was to you."

"Ohh . . . how do they know each other?"

"That Petunia is a story for another time"

 

* * *

 

**The next day**

Harry looked around to find himself in a room fit for the king of any country and shook his head wondering how he came to be here. Then remembered yesterday and is unnerved because what the woman now Margret said that he is related to Death and his brothers. If that was so that meant he had a larger family than he thought. Then he shivered at the thought that it meant that there were so many more people to protect and that meant he would have to be that much stronger to protect them all. Then he noticed the woman who was standing by the door to this room. She had vibrant red hair that had streaks of gray in it, and looked like she was closing in on 50 but still had the body of a predator from the way she was walking towards him when he had noticed her. "Hello Harry, I am your grandmother" she said in a sweet grandmotherly tone. "Come with me the rest of the household needs to see that you are okay so that they are okay. And do not even think that you are not even worth worrying about." Harry started to blush and bow his head as that was what he had thought about. "Well come on we need to get going slow poke" He saw that she was already at the door her foot tapping impatiently.

They reached the living room where all the others were waiting. Then Petunia saw him and said "Harry!" and rushed to his side looking him over.

He squirmed out of his loving aunts arms and made his way to the nearest armchair stating "I'm fine aunt Petunia I just fainted."

"Well I am allowed to I am your aunt."

"Get used to it both of you have a lot of aunts and uncles."

"We will introduce them to the rest of the family at a later point. We have to tell him about why he was even there at the Dursleys as that also goes into some family history too."

"Wait what do you mean why I ended up there?"

"All will be explained in time but it all has to do with who your grandfather is."

"And his name is?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Please read and review. I don't know when the next chapter will be out it all matters on school.


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasber: Well hello once again I am alive and well and am getting better at updating. This chapter is going to be a much longer than normal one but is very plot intensive chapter. I am also in the process of finalizing the list of girls for the harem so if you have suggestions please either review or pm me. And now we have someone new to do the disclaimer. Say hello to Grim Reaper the son of Death itself.
> 
> Grim: (has major tick mark)Wasber does not own any of the characters of the Harry potter universe, but he does own myself and any of the other original characters that are in this.
> 
> Wasber: Thanks Grim
> 
> Grim: Whatever can I get back to my job
> 
> Wasber: Yes you can get back to reaping the souls of the cute fluffy bunnies, since thats all your father will let you reap
> 
> Grim: (tick mark grows)I think I will start with you
> 
> Wasber: Shit . . . I'm not a fluffy bunny you can't touch me (starts to run with laptop while typing this chapter. Grim chasing)
> 
> Grim: oh I don't think dad will mind
> 
> Wasber: I hope you all enjoy the show. And after this you should read Yet again with a little extra help by Third Fang or The Ultimate Dojutsu by KyuubiGoku.

 

[ **PNL]**

**Chapter 4 The Start of the Chaos**

It had been six years to the day since the slaughter at the Dursleys. It was in a word horrid, blood from all of the household except Vernon covered almost every inch of the house most old, but what made them call it a slaughter was the blood that covered the living room, almost every inch was covered in blood from the three that may have been killed. But most of the blood they had recovered was of Harrys. The police never recovered any bodys and haven't seen hide nor hair of Vernon since that night. The secret basement that they had found had made the most seasoned of police, military, and aurour vomit in disgust because they found that there had only ever been two people in there Harry and Vernon. He wondered  if  he had let the man go too far. No to forge a strong weapon you must try and break them in any and every way.

 

All he had to do was isolate and break the boy. Then imprint him on himself so he could mould him into a one shot weapon for whatever fool tried to topple him from his throne of power. These weapons could not survive or they could become a threat to him just like those they were to destroy. That disaster had made him glad that he had made a second back up weapon, though not as powerful as the first. He created these weapons through personality charms, which are his forte next to transfiguration, on the weapons caretakers.

 

The man was then shocked when out of the shadowy darkness in a corner of his office a vulture flew out dropping letters of acceptance. Checking the top one he saw it was from Harry. His weapon was back, now to find out who was in charge of him so he could wrest  control of the boy away and begin the moulding the child. Hmm he may need to have Severus to create loyalty and programming potions once again. After which he would have to obliviate the man, because even after many dose of the aforementioned potions he still had those damn ethics and was weary of him. One false move by himself and Severus would take action to remove every potion and spell the he had ever placed on him. The sad thing was the combination of his original personality, even after eleven years  still fighting all of the potions and spells made the man a right bastard to work with. His musings was interrupted when he looked at the other names on the acceptance letters.

 

**[PNL]**

 

_"Voldemort also know as Tom Riddle, during his school years he was known as the greatest proponent for the light side of his generation. His relationship with his grandmother had started during their seventh year, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. They had dated for close to two months before being each others firsts, the effects of this had left his grandmother five months pregnant by graduation. When Tom had graduated he had a mastery in Defence against the Dark arts and Potions. When he went and asked for a job from Dumbledore he had been refused instantly without explanation or excuse. He had wanted no needed this job because he wished for the safety for his unborn child. His then wife had confided to him that people when they found out would want to take their child because they wished for a weapon and their child would make a tempting target. So in an attempt to hid the birth they had their child delivered in a muggle hospital. This failed, after the delivery she held her child naming her Lily before falling to sleep from exhaustion. She had awoken alone with a card on the bedside table that read._

 

_**We have taken your child an husband.** _

_**If you search for either then both will be killed.** _

__

_She had wallowed in grief for her lost husband and child but also, because she could  feel her beloved husbands pain at his kidnappers hands. This is because when a child is conceived form mutual love not lust a bond is formed between hearts, souls, and minds. After three and a half years of torture the bond was destroyed. Grandma to this day does not even know what broke the bond. After three more years of grief  she was forced into a loveless marriage by her own mother. From this marriage she had a daughter who gave her seven grandchildren and a son who had given her a granddaughter,but she had still never forgotten her first child._

_His grandmother had only known of her daughter and health because of Hogwarts. She hadn't really explained how just that it had answered her call for help. After her murder, at the hands of her own father who didn't even know her, she heard rumours of a grandchild but she did not enter the wizarding world often. They had searched when they knew that he had survived, for years. They knew that Tom Riddle was still around because of a soul orb, which turns black when a soul leaves for the afterlife. Grandmother said that there maybe a way to save him from his controllers, otherwise that they would have to destroy him."_

__  
  


These were Harry's thoughts as he walked through the gate to the Hogwarts Express with eight others. The person that had followed immediately was a boy with black hair and pale skin in dark clothes, his name is Grim Reaper also know as the son of Death. After him was a girl in black shirt and jeans, with black hair descending from her shoulders and a mischievous grin on her face, is Isabella the daughter of the Queen of the Lamia, a race of snake people. After her was another girl but in gothic lolita clothes and hair like freshly spilt blood in a single braid down her back, was Cassandra the only daughter of the King of the Vampires Vladimir Dracula. They waited as two others fell through the portal. They both had dirty blond almost brown hair. The both wore dark brown t-shirts and dark green jeans. The fraternal twins are Andrew and Lupa the son and daughter of William King of the True Werewolves. The next two to come through we're complete opposites of each other, the first had blond nearly white hair with slightly tanned skin. The other had black hair that seemed darker than the night itself. His skin was odd though it was dark but it had a strange red tint to it. Their names were Michael and Dimitri, and they were the sons of the Kings of Heaven and Hell respectively. Then the final person walked through the portal, he looked like he could be Harrys fraternal twin glasses and all.

 

"Well brothers and sisters off to school we go." said Roger.

 

"Even though we are early we should find a couple of compartment" said Cassandra.

 

"Well then lets get on the train." They retrieved their enchanted luggage from the carts and shrunk them to fit in their pockets. Climbing aboard they found two compartments near the rear of the train where they split up into separate compartments, Harry, Roger, Grim, and Andrew in one and Cassandra, Isabella, Dimitri, Lupa, and Michael in the one across from them. The ride was pleasantly quiet until the door to the compartment opened to reveal a bushy haired girl with slightly larger than normal front teeth. "Hello I am Hermione Granger, I was wondering if you have seen a toad around?"

 

Roger replied "No, but you should ask one of the older years to do a summoning charm on the toad."

 

"Oh thanks for the help, what are you names?"

 

"I am Rodger, this Grim, Andrew, and Harry. Our other friends and family is in the compartment just across from us."

 

"It must be nice to have relatives here at school. Wait Harry as in Harry Potter?" she asked

 

Harry replied feeling nervous "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

 

"I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, And many others I found even a series of books telling of some adventures you have had all claiming that they have all happened one hundred percent."

 

"Woo there Hermione breath" said Grim "the Harry in those books isn't real and never was, its all fiction."

 

"ugg" they turn to see Harry curled up into a ball muttering "No more . . . No more glomp . . . No more fangirl . . . No more . . . No more fangirls . . ."

 

"What happened to him to make him like that?" asked Hermione

 

"One of the most traumatic experiences in our life, on our way home from primary school we were cornered by a fangirl mob. They got all of us in this compartment and the other as well as a few of our other friends, we weren't the main target Harry was so he got the brunt of it, but we were still gotten by the mob" Grim shivered at the memory.

 

Looking down at Harry and thinking about it she shivered and said while sitting down "At least it wasn't a fanboy horde after him." This line of thought caused them all to shiver and Harry to curl up even smaller.

 

"You miss are Never . . . Ever . . . aloud to meet Arania ever. Your obvious brains and her natural cruelty would mean a world of pain to whoever tried to hurt you or your friends" said Andrew shivering at the thought.

 

Hermione with a smirk that scared the living crap out of them "And you're saying that's a bad thing."

 

"Don't you have a toad to find?" said Andrew

 

"Oh yes I do need to do that. Do you mind if I brought a person back that I met earlier."

 

"I don't mind do you all." A course of no's was heard and the young girl scurried off.

 

"Okay making a rule right now do not piss that girl off because it will be the end if you." said Rodger. They all nodded quickly and shivered at the thought of that girl angry at them.

 

"So Andrew, what did you smell that made you interested in her?" asked Grim with a smirk.

 

"Who said I was interested in her?'

 

"You never talked to anyone without being asked directly a question"

 

"Alright, fine well she from what I smelled, she is a half dryad if I am right."

 

"Why do you think she acted the way she did towards us then?" asked Harry now somewhat out of his comatose state.

 

"I don't know, she may not know of us, or her mother may not have told her of her heritage yet."

 

"Well no matter what this school year is getting interesting already."

 

When the girl returned she had a slightly rotund boy with her. She introduced him as Neville Longbottom. They spoke of families and other casual subjects. When the lunch trolley rolled away, they were eating and laughing as if they had all been friends for most of their lives. Then there was a disturbance at the door once more. "Hello I am Ron Weasley, is there room in here?" said s ginger haired boy who had opened the door.

 

"Well . . . " Harry started to say when he was cut off.

 

"Bloody hell you are Harry Potter!" staring at the scar on Harry's forehead. He then tried to force his way into' the carriage to sit across from Harry where Neville was "Shove off Longbottom, let me sit here across from my new best friend." He was oblivious to the glares and raised eyebrows he was receiving from the rest of the compartment at that sentence. He was stuck still because of the look of pure fury on Harry's face, he said two words "Leave Now!"

 

"But . . . But . . . But . . ." the ginger stammered.

 

"Now!"

 

The red head scampered out the door without another word. And Harry relaxed and said "Dont let others push you around or that will make you an even bigger target for those bullies that will always be in the world." said Harry.

 

"But all I am is one person, what can I do to stop them?"

 

"Show them that to mess with you is to make a huge mistake."

 

"Okay and Harry . . ."

 

"Yes Neville?"

 

"You just went to number one spot on my list of people not to fuck with or make angry."

 

Laughter  came from everyone in the compartment but Hermione who asked "Why are you all laughing?"

 

"Because Hermione out of all of us Harry is the weakest, so actually the person on the top of that list should be Rodger." Shocked looks came from that proclamation.

 

"Oh come on that may be true but unless its certain things I will be the very last person to lose my temper." A  chorus of trues and they settled back in the comfortable atmosphere that had been in there previously.

 

This was until there was a sudden knock on the door to reveal twin older gingers standing in the doorway "Would you be the persons that scared our youngest brother."

 

"Yes I did, and to tell you before anything else happens he deserved it completely and totally for how he acted" said Harry impassively.

 

"May we know you name and what he did to deserve you scaring him so badly  that made him piss his pants?"

 

"My name is Harry Potter," insert panicked expressions on the twins faces"and your brother not only insulted but insinuated that my good friend here Neville Longbottom, that he was below him and should not even be in the same compartment as him even the same school" and with that information their faces fell even farther.

 

"We for the Weasley family offer our apologies for our younger brothers actions and will deal with it accordingly." bowing their heads towards Harry and Neville.

 

Grim then with a smirk on his face asked "Are you both pranksters?"

 

The twins heads shot up and nodded, a glint familiar to them all in their eyes. And the entire cabin besides Neville and Hermione groaned in terror and exasperation. Roger stood up and pulled some papers out of the bag on his shoulder "Okay I need you to sign these papers."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we need you both to promise to never get into a prank war with Isabella, Harry's and my cousin."

 

"And why not?"

 

"Because she makes a team up between you two and the marauders look like like three year olds pranking for the first time. We don't need to many collaterally damaged people, plus we need to make sure that the castle is still standing after a week. And trust us when she say that if we don't have you sign it this will happen. You will see that these papers don't say anything about teaming up just about wars, because well wars will just escalate to bigger and bigger stuff. Not that i'm saying that your stuff

be big its just more likely to be a lot less dangerous or deadly this way."

 

Both of the ginger haired boys sweat-dropped at the thought of how bad things could get if they got carried away and then grew enormous grins. " The reason we don't forbid team ups is, who are we to stop such potential chaos and entertainment." The gingers ripped the papers out of his hands signing immediately  and jumped towards the compartment across from them to start planning with Isabella when they were asked "What are your names? For reals I have to deal with enough identical twins so point to yourself and say your real name."

 

The twins sweat-dropped at the preemptive strike to rob them of a joke but sighed stating "Fred and George Weasley."

 

"Please don't forget to deal with the pest known as your little brother, he really seems to much of a fanboy type." This sends Harry into a ball again with more mutters.

 

"We will."

 

"We have just opened Miss Pandora's box again, didn't we?" asked Grim.

 

Harry straightening up "Hey that wasn't my fault there was no sign, no note, no do not open unless you wish to unleash hell upon all mortals sign on the box. All I did was find it in the attic in Aunt Liliths house."

 

"That was the problem you messed with something in her house dumbass." replied Grim.

  
  


**At a school elsewhere**

"I sense that many great pranks are coming for my enjoyment" said a middle aged man with black hair while staring at a picture of five teenage boys and three girls.

 

Back at the train 20 minutes later

 

After the arguments died down a nervous Hermione that had been following what they said as an amazing and highly impossible adventure unfolded asked "Do we even want to know what you're talking about?"

 

"No Hermione just don't ask it will just probably freak you out."

 

"Okay. . . ."

 

"So what do you two have against Dumbledore several times they had mentioned the man and it had always come with a voice of hatred and contempt bordering on utter loathing. Neville was also interested judging by his posture.

 

Harry deadpanned and responded blandly "He tried to destroy and kill off our entire family."

 

"Oh . . ." she sheepishly shrunk back cowering along with Neville who was almost choking on the atmosphere.

 

Harrys face softened when he saw this and said "I am very sorry to the both of you its just a very large sore spot for our family."

 

The mood then returned to the previous one of childish innocence which lasted until blonde and two gorillas showed up and started to belittle and mock them for sharing a compartment with Hermione and Neville. And they soon ran off tails between their legs after seeing the fury on all of their faces in defence of their new friends. And though they didn't see them but, they felt the looks on the faces behind them.

 

Harry turned to Rodger and asked him in a whisper that the others couldn't pick up"So what did you see?'

 

"He has three spells on him, one of which is on the other two also."

 

"Great more stuff for us to deal with."

 

"Yup" said Rodger equally exasperated.

 

The train then pulled in, having pulled on their robes earlier shrunk their luggage and placed it into the pockets of the robes. Ignoring the size of the man calling all of the first years. They followed him finding his name to be Hagrid down to rickety boats that should have sunk centuries ago.

 

They split into three boats Rodger with Grim, Dimitri, and Michael, Cassandra with Isabella Andrew and Lupa, and finally Neville, Hermione, Harry and a red haired girl that introduced herself as Susan Bones. About half way across the lake Susan almost fell in after the giant squid's tentacles almost knocked the boat over. Blushing she said thank you to Harry and remained silent through the rest of the journey, but kept sneaking glances at him.

 

They arrived at the doors without anymore problems. They listened to a stern older woman named Minerva McGonagall say that they were about to become family and other such things. They were then marched up to the front of the room where a hat sat on a stool . Just before the sorting was about to start Harry motioned to the professor to come to him.  "Hello professor, I have something to say before the sorting commences."

 

"And what might that be mister?"

 

"Potter, Harry Potter; and I have a letter from my great uncle that I am required to read out here before it commences."

 

Feeling quite nervous "I believe that would be okay."

 

Harry walked out of the line and into the center of the room and read out:

 

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_You Albus Dumbledore are hereby charged with multiple felonies against those that are considered family by the Goblin Nation. This letter includes a list of the felonies and as such you and your line have been banished from the halls of Gringotts and any property owned by the goblin nation will be repossessed. You have twenty minutes from the time that the seal was broken to reach us and remove the contents of your vaults that remains after the fees have been removed. If they are not apart of your lines vault then they will be returned to the original line, if this is not possible then the next of kin will be found. If you do not reach us in time all objects will be taken in recompense for the crimes and be given to said family. All vaults that you may have controlled by proxy will be given to the true rightful owners. Let it be known if you ever step foot on Gringotts property again we will kill you on site._

_Signed Ragnock_

_High King of the Goblins_

With the end of the letter Harry looked at the magical watch and said his voice alone in the stunned hall "It appears that you have ten minutes Dumbledore better hurry."

 

With those last words Dumbledore rushed from the hall without looking back or saying a word. Harry turned to the professors all gaping in shock towards him and said "Well lets start the sorting shall we."

  
  


 

**[PNL]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasber: Phew out ran the Grim Reaper and also put out a huge chapter. I am good. 
> 
> Grim: Ohh really 
> 
> Wasber: eep . . . Please don't kill me for pulling a couple jokes at your expense 
> 
> Grim: Okay I won't 
> 
> Wasber: thanks (pulls him into a bro hug and then knees him in the balls with adrenaline fueled strength then sprints away) remember viewers if you can beat them then kick them in the balls and run away as fast as you can, stay frosty and alive. 
> 
> Grim: You bastard . . . I will win . . . I will always win
> 
> Wasber: Please don't forget to leave reviews and thoughts about the additions to the harem. when doing so please also leave a reason otherwise I may just throw it out of the count


	5. Chapter 5 A bad Night, A new Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter of Potters New Life. I do understand that this chapter is just past 6 months overdue but this is due to sickness, loss of muse, losing my work on this chapter not once but three times, one of my great friends being told he only has till 25 to live and he has a one year old daughter to take care of, and finally my 18 birthday and graduation in the same span of a week. So yea life got in the way big time. Okay now that the excuses are over I would like to say Thank You to those that reviewed last time and am kind of depressed that no one reviewed The Dead's Warrior in those three months. But I am extremely pleased that I have had over ten thousand views on this story so far. 
> 
> Now on to the warnings: there is a scene of attempted Rape in this chapter. I do not condone this action against any being of any kind. I will put a warning over that section if you wish to skip it. And yet again I do not own Harry Potter or his Universe; I do however claim ownership over all of my characters, these are those that you do not recognize as J. K. Rowling’s creations. And thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story so far. Please thank Robert Sharp, Michael Guide Beck and Tim Miller for their Betaing this chapter of the stroy. I am searching for a beta so please pm Me if you can be a regular beta.
> 
> Wasber: Well since no one reviewed for harem choices I hope they do this chapter. :( Okay thanks to all of those who did review last chapter. The cookies were very yummy. Oh didn't you know that reviews turn into super cookie cakes for authors when you get them. Well this weeks guest is . . . 
> 
> Grim: Ohh I hope you didn't think that you could escape me did you Wasbeer.
> 
> Wasber: Nope it was just long enough for my wonderful mother to get me this for a college present. (Pulls out big mother fucking cannon). She called it a Giga Cannon, I love her so much.
> 
> Grim: *Thinking: Shit that could actually kill me.* Fine I won't kill you, what do you want me to do.
> 
> Wasber: I just need out to do the disclaimer since my brother skimped on his job. Why in all the nine rings of hell does he think I will pay him if he doesn't ever do any work.
> 
> Grim: I don't know. Wasber does not own Harry Potter's world, just me and my fellows. If he did Harry wouldn't act like a petulant emo teen, and would have gotten off his ass and trained and worked things out instead of being feed things by old Dumblefucker.
> 
> Wasber: A special warning this chapter goes back to the dark stuff and mentions atempted rape and pedophiles. I am sort if this wrongs anyone but it is just to progress the story.(Can't be too careful about warnings.)

**< PNL>**

**Chapter 5 A bad Night, A new Morning**

 

Shaken from her stunned expression, professor McGonagall looked at the line of first years who were all staring at her expected. She then looked up to the staff table, at her colleagues and as she looked down the line of teachers. She suddenly heard the oddest sound, a deep rumbling baritone laughter. Turning she sought out who was laughing so hard  and she locked on to it. She was horrified because after eleven years of teaching the man she had never known him to do anything more than crack a smirk.

 

The rest of the hall followed her gaze and was similarly terrified because they were seeing something no living person had before. One such person was a third year Ravenclaw that screamed out something about the apocalypse had come and then fled the room to curl up in a ball in a broom closet on the third floor. The only ones not scared were the first years who were very confused that people were afraid of someone laughing. As laughter continued to emanate in the great hall, the horrified Minerva McGonagall spoke up "Severus, why are you laughing?" He then noticed that the entire hall was staring at him in fear and horror.

 

"I do not know Minerva, it just came over me I could not help it. Perhaps someone jinxed me in the confusion or slipped me a potion." Starring in the direction of the Weasley twins, who he wished were in his own house, this was due to the boys ability to brew just about anything that was placed in front of them to near perfection.

 

"Ahh, well then let the sorting begin. When I call your name you will sit on the stool and the hat will place you in your house" she spoke in a calm tone.

 

Unbeknownst to the hall Severus's laughter was that of joy and of hope, because what had happened to Dumbledore had caused a very large chink in his armour of manipulation and power. A man who wished to use him as a pawn in his sick and twisted games.

 

<PNL>

"Abbott, Hannah"  "Hufflepuff. "

 

“Susan Bones . . . you have met some interesting friends Mrs. Bones . . . . and it will be. Hufflepuff.”

 

“Vincent Crabbe” The hat looked for only several moments before it cried out “Hufflepuff” Mumbling was heard at the odd choice of house for the normally completely Slytherin family.

 

"Cassandra Von Dracula" many gasps and several sighs were heard at the mention of her family name. A few minutes after the hat had been placed on her head. The hat screamed out to the hall "How in the nine rings of hell are all of you alive. I mean after all of the shit that I have seen from your point of view"

 

"My family is very eccentric, did you not notice who my aunt is?"

 

“Um . . .shit . . . Oh my fucking god, how many of your relatives are that powerful?”

 

“. . . All of them.”

 

“Well Fuck.”

 

“Well I haven't been on half the adventures the five boys have been on.”

 

“Please point them out, I would like to know so i can prepare myself for the terror and agony their minds will inflict upon me” whimpered the hat in the girls mind.

 

“Grim, Dimitri, Harry, Roger and Michael are the boys, hat. Though Andrew would have joined them a lot if his sister hadn't stopped him most of the time.”

 

“Great . . . ” replied the hat.

 

“So my house?” thought the girl.

 

“Considering how you solved and survived all of the challenges during your life and these adventures your house will be . . . SLYTHERIN!!”

 

Polite clapping was heard throughout the hall. Just as she reached for the hat spoke once more but out to the crowd and not in her head. “And please if she ever comes to Hogwarts, send Arania my way. I have some excellent ideas to talk with her about. And if you do not do this i can show you what ideas i come up with during the other three hundred and sixty four days in the year and it will be so terrible that whatever Arania does to you seem like child's play.”

 

All of those of the family shivered in terror because of two thoughts the first was of Arania getting new ideas and of someone who could make those threats,for they had learned from experience from many items that they normally did not make threats that they could not back up.

 

Then there was a voice from the Gryffindor house table that was heard around the nearly silent hall that was waiting for the next first year. “Well then, the vampire bitch and the snakes deserve each other, both are dark evil things that should be exter. . . “ but the voice was suddenly cut off as the entire hall saw one Grim Reaper in front of the boy, a single hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him with considerable ease several feet off the stone floor. In an icy voice that carried throughout the hall he spoke “If you say one more word, I will send you straight to the depths of hell and if you touch any of my family I will be the least of your worries.” With these words a chill of fear crept up the spines of all who were in the hall and accompanying the chill was a single thought ‘DO NOT fuck with anyone he calls family!!!!’.

 

Dropping the sixth year on his ass, Grim turned and strode back towards the line of first years ignoring the stares all the way. He high fived the other furious males in the family, who were all glaring death at the elder boy, who was shivering  at the cold intensity of the glares. Roger then motioned to Mcgonagall to continue the sorting and Mcgonagall called out names that the family either did not recognise or purposely forgot. When they hear her call out “Hermione Granger” They all turned to see what the bushy haired girls house would be.

 

When the hat was placed on her head there was silence and then the hat was heard in her head “You have chosen good friends. Stick by them and they will be a family like no other to you and your house will be . . .” “Ravenclaw.”

 

“Gregory Goyle” The hat looked for several seconds before it cried out “Hufflepuff.” Again mumbling was heard at the odd choice of house for the normally completely Slytherin family.

 

The next to be called was “Draco Malfoy” when the hat placed on his head it was silent but had a grimace on its stitched face. Then it suddenly cried out “Gryffindor” What met this proclamation was a stunned silence what was next a Potter in Slytherin. Then the hat spoke out once again after Draco had removed but had not given it back to Mcgonagall “Mr. Malfoy please turn me around and hold me until I am finished. From this year forth where your family has always been placed does not matter; only your heart, mind, and soul will matter from this moment forth.”

 

There was almost a riot, many were shouting about the unfairness until Professor Snape cast “Sonorus”  and spoke in his most demanding voice “Sit down and shut up, let the hat explain before you try and burn the damned thing.”  Removing the charm the professor returned to his seat glaring at the hall daring them to question them. Internally Snape was full of glee from head to toe. The Hat’s backbone was returning finally as it had disappeared the year after he had come to hogwarts himself. And it removed another tool that he could use against his students and himself.

 

“I have changed this policy due to the fact that for many years I have believed that it would be better if you went where you wished, I have found this to be wholly false and that it normally causes more damage than it prevents.”

 

At this announcement many in the hall turned thoughtful and in on themselves wondering where they truly belonged and how their time at Hogwarts may have been different. That if they hadn't been so worried about their parents expectations that things may have been better for themselves.  Up on the staff table Severus was looking down and smirking at both the children and the hat. What an excellent coup that Harry and his friends that they were pulling off while Dumblefucker was out of the castle. Then McGonagall spoke out “I am sorry but due to the excitement of tonight it seems that I have missed two peoples the first is Michael von Thoriean.” and if you listened hard enough you could hear the hat muttering to itself “You are strong . . .You can deal with this . . . YOU are Strong.” Several minutes after the hat was placed on his head the hat spoke out to the hall “Well fuck me over a park bench, it seems we have royalty in the halls. Well at least I saw your ‘Sister's’ memories instead of your or one of your brothers first. I would have been out of commission. Due to how you treat your fellows your house is Hufflepuff.” Polite clapping was heard as most of the hall was trying to decipher the royalty comment.”

 

McGonagall called out “Neville Longbottom.” as the hat touched his head Neville heard in his mind “Ask Miss Granger about my advice to her and get a wand of your own. Your house will be . . .” out loud he spoke in his low gruff tone “Gryffindor”.

 

Several other names were called until McGonagall called out “Harry Potter.” And the whispers broke out amongst those students that were not stunned into submission yet. And after what looked to be several minutes of fierce and intense debate, from the looks on both the hat and the last Potter, the hat conceded defeat “Fine, goto Gryffindor you cheeky brat.”

 

“Why thank you Reginold, and I will tell the old man you are still doing your job just as well as when he set you to it.”

 

“So the old asshole is still kicking then?”

 

“Yup . . . and I will be telling him that you think that he’s an asshole.”

 

“He is going to come back here isn't he?”

 

“Yup.”

 

A groan of utter and total defeat and annihilation emitted out of the tear in the hat. “FFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!!”

 

McGonagall's voice cracked out “Grim Reaper”

 

“Professors there’s nothing to fear it was my fathers twisted humor and family tradition that we take the name with some sort of connection to death, that landed me with that name.”

 

“Ahh “ replied a dead voiced McGonagall.

 

The hat spent several minutes tears scrunched in pain and then spoke “Damn you’re scary kid  but lets put you in  . . . Slytherin.”

 

McGonagall still stunned, less language of the hat and more of the events of the night, was on auto pilot called out the next name “Isabella Sanchez”

 

“Ravenclaw and please try and control your pranking impulses.” the hat remains straight face and then seconds later he burst out in a deep belly laugh. “Ahh who am I kidding feel free to go wild and please make dumbles a prime target.”

 

“Of course old one.” The weasley twins perked up at this because it seemed that they either had a partner, a trainee, or a rival for pranking.

 

Continuing on McGonagall, slightly shivering at a passing thought of the newest reven meeting the terror twins, called out “Roger Smith” as he walked forward he smirked at the hat with a grin that was as though he was a being so powerful that the hat was not even worth his time. ”Wipe that grin off your face your memories couldn't be as bad as the rest.” with a confident swagger to his voice.

 

“Ahh but my dear what do you not recognise me from the memories?” with a malicious grin.

 

“Well shit, you are the eldest of the siblings aren't you?!” in a voice trembling and thoughts like ‘YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!!!!!!’

 

“That is correct Reginald, I am big brother.”

 

Out loud the hat spoke “Well lets get this over with . . . UUUUGGGGG you are more difficult than the Potter boy, you have a great intelligence that would make Rowena proud. You also have a great deal of loyalty to those you consider family or friend and will protect those with your life. You have a bravery that allows you to not fear death, but your cunning outweighs all even your cruelty to those who have harmed your friends and family or those who are innocent. Also you are the only one who can put that house back on the right path so its . . . Slytherin” There was a light smattering of claps as he stood up and strode to the table of silver and green.

 

Continue on McGonagall called out “Andrew Vantacrass.” A few seconds after the hat was placed on his head the hat said “It has been many a century since one of your kind has had me placed on their head. Do right by your family and the creed and you will prevail.”

 

“Of course old one . . . my house?”

 

“Ahh, yes sorry join . . .GRYFFINDOR . . .young man.”

 

“Lupa Vantacrass” said McGonagall seeming to come down from all of the shocks that had been revealed that night. Seconds after it was place on the girl's head it spoke in her mind “Follow my instructions to your brother and join him at . . . GRYFFINDOR”

 

“Dimitri Vol Curas” intoned McGonagall once more.

 

Several more minutes of mental anguish for the hat till it spoke to him as he did the others before him. “Well that makes nine members of royalty your home lies in . . .RAVENCLAW.”

 

“Ron Weasley” it didn't even take the hat even a second before it shouted out “GRYFFINDOR.” And it dissolved into maniacal laughter. After freaking out most of the populus of the school including several of the spirits it spoke out again “Take that you pompous little shit; with your attitude and prejudices you would not even last a week in the other houses. Now you will last that long but only to be a torture doll for the rest of the houses including your own.” A look of horror soon spread the second youngest Weasley. and it turned to a mix of terror and horror as he saw the malicious looks on the rest of the hall at the thought of free rein on someone who even the hat thought deserved it..

McGonagall rolled up the list and sat silently in her seat looking for Dumbledore to start the feast. Seeing that he had not yet returned from gringotts she stood before the podium and in her sternest voiced very welcome words. “Let the feast begin.”

 

______

  
At the Gryffindor table Harry sat next to Draco and with Neville on Harry's other side with both sets of twins across from them. Draco was near tears at the thought of what his father would do to him. Harry seeing this then said “Draco, here is what you do to allow you to avoid your fathers wrath. Write a letter explaining what the hat told the entire hall and also tell him that you were able to talk the hat into not being in Slytherin because who expects a Gryffindor to really be a Slytherin and nobody trust a Slytherin, but most plan for Gryffindors to do what?”

 

“Charge in recklessly and without a thought to others or their own safety, just their pride and how much glory they can get. Wait, that should work actually really well. Harry thanks for the help but why are you helping me I was a complete and total ass to your family and friends on the train.”

 

“That may be true but like professor McGonagall said your house is your family.”

 

“Thanks again Harry.” Then a piece of chicken flew and smacked Neville in the facewho was sitting in front of them and to the left. The chunk of avian flesh with spit covering slide down his cheek landing in his lap. The new and old Gryffindors looked down the table and regretted it instantly by pushing their plates away and going green. This was due to the disgusting site of one Ronald Weasley eating. The students all pitied Dean Thomas’s and Sheamus Finnegan's poor luck of having the human wood chipper sit across from them. The boys were covered from head to waist in spit and half chewed food and looked as if they were going to cry or start projectile vomiting. This scene made all those poor students and staff who turned to look at Ron turn away from any and all food. The entire hall made a silent vow to never look or let a friend look at the sight of Ron Weasley eating and to never be near him when he has food.

 

Over at the Slytherin table Grim, Cassandra, and Roger were sitting next to each other Cassandra in between the two boys as if to guard her from the worst of the house. Across from them were three other first years. A brown skinned fair faced boy, a blonde pale skinned girl and a mousy brown hair with a tanned skin. The tanned girl spoke first “I am Tracy Davis, He is Blaise Zabini and my best friend here is Daphne Greengrass.”

“Ahh I am Roger Smith, this is my brother Grim Reaper and my sister Cassandra.”

 

“Brother? Sister?”

 

“Sorry we have been friends since we were born and so we sometimes forget that we aren't  even related.”

 

“Ahh, well what is with the royalty comment?” blurted out Tracy.

 

The trio all quirked an eyebrow at her bluntness in the house of the cunning. “Excuse our friend she has no subtlety.” replied Daphne at their expressions.  They nodded and all turned back to their food, having not been subjected to Weasly eating.

_____

 

Over at the Ravenclaw table Dimitri and Isabella were sitting across from Hermione and a second year by the name of Cho Chang and a silent Su Li who was also a first year. “So Hermione what did the hat say that has in such a deep thought?” Asked a curious Isabella

 

“It said ‘You have chosen good friends. Stick by them and they will be a family like no other to you’”

 

Then both Dimitri and Isabella burst out laughing “Damn that hat has our family pinned to a tee.”’

 

Then a curious Cho who was listening in asked “What do you mean?”

“Our family is very protective of everyone close to us and will kill to keep them safe and happy and most of those who are close to us normally will do the same.”

 

“Oh” said a stunned Cho, who was not used to people talking about killing so openly or bluntly in public.

 

____

 

Over at the Hufflepuff table Michael with Susan and Hannah and across from a lost looking Greg and Vincent.  Taking pity on the boys Michael asked them “What's with the looks guys?”

 

“Just wondering what our fathers will say about not being in Slytherin.”

 

“Ahh well probably nothing because being in Hufflepuff the house of loyalty means that you can be trusted more than most with secrets because that means you won't betray anyone unless they betray you first. Put that reasoning in a letter along with your house status, and they won't despise you or kick you from the family.”

 

“That is excellent way to think about it. though our fathers will probably have us try and get close to those with the big secrets and to get us to have them, those with the secrets, tell us the secrets. and then tell our fathers those secrets so they can use them against the people that told us originally.”

 

“Okay then don't tell them about that line just tell them about Hufflepuff and if they do remove you from your family, then most likely my brothers or sisters will take you into one of their houses.”

 

“Brothers and sisters?” asked Greg

 

“Sorry we have been friends since we were born and so we sometimes forget that we aren't  even related.”

 

“Ahh thanks for the help . . . what is your name?” asked Vincent

 

“Michael and it is no problem.”

 

____

 

After the feast had concluded, most having not eaten due to Rons actions, Professor McGonagall noticed that Albus had not returned from Gringotts STILL. She once again strode to the podium  and announced in a voice that had the hall assuming she had been drinking slightly that evening “Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden for good reason. Mr. Filch has also wished for us to remind you of the rule that there is to be no magic in the halls. And to check his list of three hundred and forty nine items that have been banned from the halls of Hogwart in his office. Now off to your common rooms first years follow the perfects of your house. They have a silver badge with a P on it.”

___

Roger followed the perfect with Grim and Cassandra. Upon reaching the portrait of a red haired man with a silver crown sitting in a throne behind him is a field of white roses. “Hello Alestron I have the first years to send to bed. The password is Nobility” The Perfect first said to the portrait and then to the first years.

 

The portrait turned to inspect the first years and replied in a monotone voice “As they should be.” And the portrait swung open to an opulent common room. After they all had filed into the room the perfect was before them and spoke “I am the 5th year perfect for those who don't know me I am Marcus Flint. A small word of warning to you first years avoid the 6th year perfect Alexander Marcoth, if you give a reason to he will make your entire life hell.”

___

 

Across the castle the newest lions were being escorted by one Percy Weasley when they encountered Peeves the poltergeist floating above them “Oh!!” he exclaimed with a cackle “Firsties what a pleasure and delight!” The creature swooped at the children, with Percy crying out that the poltergeist had to respect his authority and that the Baron would hear of this, barely missing the tops of their heads while swinging a walking stick. Until he tried to attack Harry. The scarred boy stopped the stick with one hand mid-swing and grabbed the poltergeist around the neck. His smirk turned sadistic that would have struck fear into any of the students had they seen it. And with a slightly maniacal tone he whispered into the creature’s ear  “Now Pevsie do be a good boy and not touch the first years, in any house, or I will find you and throw you to my older brother Grim. Understand?”

 

The poltergeist was the only one to hear this besides the family and struggled against the iron grip of the first year, but found it to be impossible. He couldn't even go intangible and phase through the boys hand. “Don't try to escape now Pevsie, just be a good boy  and agree, otherwise I will start to hurt you, and I will release you.”

 

“Of course I will not touch any of your friends or the first years ever again Pevses will be a very good boy.” Harry released his grip and the Poltergeist disappeared in a flash. Harry turned around to find a blabbering perfect and the looks of adoration with a trace of fear, all in the doors of the grand staircase from the lowest first year to the best seventh year. For the rest of the trip to their dorms the trip was pleasant all things considered with Ron still eating what he had grabbed before the food disappeared.

_(BAD STUFF AHEAD BUT THERE IS AN END. Wait i made this M for a reason.)

He awoke from his deep slumber by what looked to be a large and much older boy. Turning he looked to see each boy he turned to see each of his dorm mates awoken in a similar fashion. The one before him grabbed and dragged him from his warm bed and was blindfolded. They were marched across the cold stone floors of the dungeon hallways and into the common room of the snake pit, as it was affectionately called by members of said pit. From what they could tell, they were being lined up along one side of the room. Then the young occupants turned to a older voice that was a gruff rumble “Tonight we continue on an honored tradition, amongst us. Those who are hated and reviled. Remove the blindfolds of the newest snakes.” And before Roger and Grim was a site that that sent red hot rage through their veins. Stripped without a stitch on their bodies were all of the females in Slytherin house and behind those were boys, stripped to bare skin also, mostly older than the girl and behind the eldest girls were the third year boys obviously nervous about the proceedings. Behind Grim and Roger and the other first years were the entirety of the second year snakes. And then the mountain blew, Roger and Grim transformed.

 

Rogers form grew close to ten feet tall and scales erupted from his skin covering it. Wings jumped from his back making the second years fall or jump back from them. His face elongated and grew into a snout with a jaw full of serrated shark like teeth.  Finishing he looked to be some sort of dragon-human hybrid  that was pitch black. But this was not what truly scared the males that were cowering behind the girls or picking them up to use as shields, was that Rogers magic turned  and created a visible aura that was a dark blood red color which looked absolutely terrifying with his jet black scales.

 

Grim However stood up to his name. His height rose to seven and a half feet tall. And then a robe grew around him forming from the shadows in the common room. And then just as suddenly as the robe formed did a Scythe that seemed too large for even grims new size to pick up lest even handle with any skill. But the strangest thing about the Scythe was that the metal of the blade seemed to be pure white whereas the handle looked to have been made of the darkest wood.

The two boys no men spoke in at the same time their voices mixing to become an even more terrifying storm of rage “What were you planning to do with these girls?”

 

One extremely cocky self important and stupid seventh year spoke out in a tone reserved for the most pompous of assholes “We were going to take them and make them our bitches, every single hole on every single one of them.”

 

“Thats what we thought Missa incarceratione” And ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped around each of the offending boys and trapped them. “Now girls please leave and clothe yourselves. This will never happen again in this house or this school. Your days of serving these assholes with your bodys is over.” Suddenly both Boys found themselves underneath a pile sobbing young nubile and nude crying women.

 

Extracting themselves from the pile blushing as much as their current forms could, they ushered the girls back to their beds and asking that Isabella cloth herself and return to help punish the would be rapists. She returned minutes later in a purple t-shirt and athletic shorts that was her normal sleeping attire. “Now sister we regret to ask this but you are the best at going through minds and we don't have any veritaserum we must ask you to search their minds to sort out who did this by choice or were forced to do it to avoid retaliation.” asked Grim.

 

“Actually I have my stock along with my kit from Arania in my room.” replied Roger

 

“Why did you bring that?”

 

“Why else if I find someone messing with my family I will need it durp.”

 

“Well when you put it that way . . . How much do you have?”

 

“Twenty vials of the stuff and 10 of the antidote.”

 

“Bring ten of the serum and five of the antidote.”

 

“Thats half my stock are you going to replace it?”

 

“Do you trust me around a cauldron after I created Mega Flubber?”

 

“Noooo!!!” screamed both Roger and Cassandra shivering at the monster that made godzilla look like a cute little lizard.

 

“Now are you going to get it.”

 

“Of course little brother.” with a sadistic smirk the trio set to work integrating all of the boys and sending the second years to bed. After two hours  they found a ring of seven slytherin boys who had started and run the ‘Tradition’. The rest had followed along, but normally apologised to the girls the next morning in private, due to the seven each coming from a death eater family and threatening to return to some of the ‘games’ they had done in the war.

 

Then Grim got a grin that you would normally see only on Arania and whispered the punishment to his siblings. After the explanation of the punishment Isabella asked “Why hasn't Professor Snape ever caught these fucking bastards?”

 

“I asked the same question and they said they dosed him with sleeping pills diluted in his pumpkin juice the mundane stuff and out he goes.”

 

“Lets set the punishment up and then get ahold of Harry on the mirrors he can be the promoter and runner for the Midnight Shadow.”

  
“Agreed brothers.”replied Cassandra picking 3 of the offenders up by their ropes and dragging them to the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for another chapter of PNL I will post another after one of both Deads and Children. The punishment that will happen at the beginning of the next chapter will be done to them was given to me by one of my more psychotic friends.
> 
> Again please thank Robert Sharp, Michael Guide Beck and Tim Miller for their Betaing this chapter of the story. I am searching for a beta so please pm Me if you can be a regular beta. 
> 
> Read and Review like normal thanks.


End file.
